conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Yeul츨
General information Yeul is the national language of Yeul and Thule; it originated in a future Europe of this world, and became influenced by Japan and Korea due to gaming and otaku industries. Phonology Consonants * g'' is pronounced more like χ. Vowels The diphthongs are /eɪ/ (ē), /oʊ/ (ō), /ɛɪ/ (y), /aɪ/ (ea). Writing System The Yeul script uses a variant of Hangul; due to computers' power, it is different handwritten, compared to when it is typed. Yeul also uses about 500 logographs based on Japanese Kanji. Yeul script *ㅔ and ㅖ are more written like 二 and ェ (double and double+connected eu), but are not typable in 한글. *+ is written like an asterisk, though also this can't be typed in the current 한글. ㅚ is the temporary use for it. *These are not included in typable 한글, so they are replaced by the character after the asterisk. In Yeul the consonants can form groups of two, in most cases this is not possible in 한글, thus the first consonant is written with a ㅟ vowel. The ㅚ vowel acts as a non-existent vowel for the time being. *In some cases th is written as 긔. *L is temporarily also written as ㄹ ®. *..t (final final t) is written below the vowel, however this can't be done in 한글, so this will be added as a whole character following; the same goes for ..n(final final n). Final final t : 듸; final final n: 늬 *Final y/j is written as a double dot beneath the character. Yeul has particles, to prevent awkwardness they write a "punctuation" after the particles, they look like ㅏ for horizontal and ㅜ for vertical writing. Yeul also has a futuristic looking abugida, though this isn't yet typable on the computer. It is read top-to-bottom, right-to-left. Verbs There are two kinds of verbs in Yeul, verbs that end on -en and verbs that end on -in. Verbs in their dictionary forms form nouns and can be used as objects subject etc. The Conjugation : of tense The Suffixes The Conjugation : imperative Examples Syntax The Yeul sentence is SV Everything can be placed freely around the verb, as long as is made sure that it is initiated with a particle. + To make it easy to understand each others sentences, some people use an initial particle for the verb. This varies a lot in dialects. * place = place action is at the moment of speech (or the moment the time particle declares) * place from = the place the action started, could also be the sender of the direct object (to the indirect object) * place towards = the place the action is going to * a place could also be a goal or something vague. *** only needed if sentence doesn't start with subject, though this is nearly unpronounced. Relativity. Within parts this shows nor words are equal (maybe equal) in equal or belong to each other. Vocabulary Numerals Personal Pronouns Though while talking to another person or refering to a person is usually done by using their names. For the people you don't now the name of you use these pronouns. This is not for the first person though, as that one is used more frequent than using one's own name (though it isn't weird using your own name to refer to yourself) Demonstrative Pronouns Interrogative Words *For the questions where and when the yinneu for what and place or time. (this is spoken as either what+place/time or where/when) Example text All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. 全人초生아차읃쀠럐언等''''인威헅언正 zenman yo bōrnenaya eut fry en glyk in wārthyd en rēekt For more sentences go here Category:Languages